Can you turn my black roses red?
by oOoRikku4EveroOo
Summary: Sodapop Curtis get's his draft notice! Yeah this story is STILL going on sorry I haven't updated as fast as I intended and I'm not going to lie I have been lazy! But I will try NOT to be lazy anymore!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _**I am not S.E. Hinton; I do not own the outsiders. I only own Carrie and this plot.

--------------------------------

"What's wrong Sodapop?" Ponyboy asked sitting down next to his older brother Soda who had a sad expression on his face, he was holding a letter that he had just got from their mailbox.

Soda shook his head and put on his movie star to try and cover up the sadness, but Ponyboy saw right through it.

"Nothing Pony… just another letter from… Sandy." Soda thought up quickly tucking the letter in his pants pocket. He would have to tell Darry when he got home, the eldest brother of the Curtis house. "Talking about her being pregnant and all… wants me to send up money for her saying it's my baby, when she's been two timing me this whole time hell no."

Ponyboy glared at his brother but chose to ignore his stupid excuse and go into his room and write.

About two hours latter Darry walked through the door just coming home from work. He scanned the room and saw Two-Bit sitting on the floor watching TV, Ponyboy and Johnny watching from the couch, Steve in a corner eating cake and drinking bear, and Dally smoking a cigarette by the window. But something was wrong; Soda sat at the table with a sad distant look in his eye, staring ahead daydreaming.

Darry being curious walked over to Ponyboy and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Looking up Darry smiled at his older brother and looked over at Soda.

"What's wrong with Soda?" Darry whispered, Ponyboy shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders.

Darry walked over to Sodapop and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump out of his skin.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked pulling him into the hallway away from all the noise.

"This." Soda mumbled sticking his hand in his pocket and handing Darry the paper and read it carefully. "I can't get out of it even if I wanted to ya no I have to have a police record… and I would have to be still in school to get out."

"Oh man Sodapop… I can't let you go, they'll take me instead." Darry said angrily glaring at the note. He walked into the room where the rest of the guys where and sat on his chair followed by Soda who stood by his side watching his brother not to cry.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked between Darry and Soda and could see Soda's eyes glisten in the light he was by and looked at each other confused.

"Darry what's wrong?" Ponyboy asked making all the heads in the room to Soda and Darry. Soda now was biting his lip to keep from crying and clenching his fist at his sides. "Soda are you okay?"

"No." Soda croaked out. His eyes where getting really red and puffy and you could see the tears threatening to fall. Even Dally looked kind of worried as he looked at his gang member, the person he considered a part of his family was trying so hard not to cry.

"What's wrong Sodapop?" Steve asked putting down his plate of chocolate cake and walked over by Sodapop who had now closed his eyes.

"Darry you tell them." Soda muttered putting one of his hands on his face and letting a tear out.

Darry looked up at Soda and his face looked depressed and even his eyes started to glisten. If he weren't so angry he would probably be crying too.

"Guys." Everyone directed their attention to Darry as he spoke. "Sodapop just got his draft notice… he's going to war."

-------------------------------------

R&R tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I am not S.E. Hinton so I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters. I only own Carried and the plot.

------------------------------

Everyone's eyes opened wide and their mouths dropped to the floor. Happy go lucky Sodapop Curtis was going to war? He couldn't it was all just a big joke.

"I got the letter today." Soda said. At hearing his voice everyone's faces dropped even more.

Ponyboy looked as though he was about to start sobbing. Even Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Darry had tears in their eyes. Dally just looked depressed not trying not to show any emotion.

"What?" Ponyboy shouted standing up. "They can't send Sodapop to war! They just can't!"

Ponyboy ran over to his brother and embraced him tightly and began to sob against his chest causing Soda to break out crying harder. He clutched Ponyboy's back and one of his hands grabbed his head as they cried together.

"They can't! I wont let them send you away!" Ponyboy yelled louder and his hands turned into fists against Soda's back. "They wont take you away from me! We already lost mom and dad!"

The two just cried together in each other's arms. Dally lit another cigarette and was staring out the window in thought as Two-Bit was looking down at his lap trying not to cry. Steve left to the bathroom when he started to cry, Darry sat silently staring at the letter in front of him, and Johnny had his hands over his face trying not to let anyone see the tears.

-1 week latter-

"I have everything packed up." Sodapop stated sitting down on the ratty old couch, looking directly in front of him and stared into his brothers gray eyes.

Ponyboy had been unusually quite in the past week. You could usually find him staring off into space, writing in his room, or anywhere Soda was trying to create as much happy memories with him as possible.

"Do you have the picture of the gang with you?" Ponyboy asked softly, almost a whisper but Soda heard it. Ponyboy looked up quick enough to see Soda nod his head. "I hate them. Whoever they are I hate them."

"I do too." Soda whispered moving his gaze toward the TV in front of him. "I love you Ponyboy. So damn much it hurts."

Ponyboy turned to his brother and hugged him tightly as Soda did the same.

"I promise you I will come back. I will come back to you." Soda whispered into Ponyboy's ear causing him to start to cry again.

"I love you Sodapop. You're the best brother!" Ponyboy stated wiping away his tears.

About five minutes latter the rest of the gang was in the Curtis's house sitting in silence waiting for the clock to strike 5:00 so they could take Sodapop to the bus stop where he would be picked up and shipped to War.

"Soda…" Two-Bit began shaking his head and biting his lip. "This might sound weird coming from a guy because we all know you're straight but I love you so dang much."

Soda smiled hugging Two-Bit tightly and giving him a pat on the back.

"I love you too man." Soda said ginning his movie star grin. "I love you all… I just want you to know that."

"Aw shucks Soda your making this all mushy. But we all love you too I hope you know that." Steve grinned giving him a hug. "I don't know how I can work at the DX without you."

"It's going to be weird not seeing you at the DX with Steve." Johnny told Soda softy giving Soda a hug. "You'll come back I know it." Johnny added in a whisper.

"You better come back alive or I'll kill you." Darry muttered taking Sodapop from Johnny and giving him a bone-crushing hug. "Pepsi cola I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I love you Dar." Soda choked out squeezing his brother tighter.

"I love you too." Darry mumbled into Soda's hair before letting him go. Finally one person left… Dally which probably wouldn't admit that he cared for him.

"Your gonna come back alive you know." Dally muttered taking a step toward Soda almost inches from his face he said, "I don't normally do this but you might not come back and that's the hurtful truth…"

Dally grabbed Soda and pulled him into a friendly hug than pushed him away fast looking in directions to see if anyone besides the gang saw him hug Soda. After realizing the cost was clear Dally put a cigarette in his mouth and walked behind Johnny.

"Love you too Dally." Soda grinned earning a slap in the back of his head from Dally. "Ow!"

"Well I guess it's time to take you." Darry whispered standing up and taking some of Soda's bags as they went to the car.

------------------------------

_**You no I think that fanfiction should let you use color like font and stuff! R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**I am not S.E. Hinton so I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters. I only own Carried and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------

-1 week latter-

Soda sat quietly as he started to write the gang letters, mainly Ponyboy but he wrote for everyone anyways:

_Hey everyone_

_I wish I never got this stupid draft notice! We have to get up really early in mornings and train until night. I wish I could be back there with the guys and be able to work at the DX with Steve. Its really weird some of the guys here get so many weird letters, they were reading some to everyone that girls sent them… some of them are stupid. I miss you Ponyboy… I hate it here so much._

_Love Soda _

Soda put his pencil down and laid down in his bunk in the room he shared with five to twenty other guys. He leaned his head back and started to play with the letter. About five minutes latter when he was starting to doze off the 'mailman' walked into the room and everybody stood up and saluted him, including Soda.

"Sodapop Curtis, Erik Johansson, Kevin Orings, and Daniel Davits I have letters for you." The main saluted them back and handed out the mail. Soda walked over to him and he gave him Ponyboy's letter in switch for his. Looking through the letters that he received, three to be exact, one caught his eye though. From Sandy?

_Dear Soda_

_I heard from Darry that you were in the War and I decided I should contact you and at least tell you that your babies fine. It is a she and I named her Mich- _

Before Soda could read the whole name he threw the letter in the garbage. If he read that name, Sandy's kid's name, he would want her back and the baby. Looking at the other two letters he found an unfamiliar address and opened it up to see a females handwriting.

_Hello Sodapop. _

_My name is Carrie. I am writing to you, as a pen pal you know? Anyways I saw your name on the list and immediately wanted to talk to you! I love your name it's so unique and that's awesome. Well I hope we can stay in touch… oh so that you know if you want I have contacted your family and your two brothers seem very sweet; Ponyboy and Darry. They said it would be nice to have someone else besides them to talk to you so you could waist time. Well besides that if you want to nowhere I got the pen pal address thing was from my school._

_Sincerely Carrie_

Soda sighed and looked at the girl's hand writing over and over again. He was always up for new friends and they where right; it was nice to talk to someone besides the guys! She seemed nice to and really caring if she was willing to right to some stranger to make them happy.

He stuck the letter in his pants and made a mental note to write back to her. Looking at the last letter it was from Steve opening it eagerly he began to read.

_Hey Soda,_

_It's Steve if you where smart enough to figure that out. Yeah there is this new guy that took your job and man is he mean he told me to fuck off when I tried to talk to him, sure ain't no you. Anyways I broke up with Eve, she has gotten on my last nerve, She was flirting with Two-Bit in front of me and started bitching about how I was trying to sleep with one of her friends. Well I have my eye on this other girl her name is like Susie or something like that she's a doll… maybe I can get you a picture of her._

_Steve_

Sodapop chuckled, always like Steve to find a new broad. Tucking that note in this pocket too he lay back down on his bed and drifted off into a 'Peaceful' sleep.

-----------------------------------------

**R&R the next chapter will be kind of dramatic...**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I am not S.E. Hinton so I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters. I only own Carried and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------

Carrie smiled as she looked over her first letter that she received from him. Sighing she sat down and opened the letter, memories flooding back.

_Dear Carrie,_

_I would be glad to be your pen pal person thing person. So I hear you been talking to my brothers? Ponyboy told me in one of his letters, said you sounded really sweet and pretty, he said was glad to know a nice person like you that would be talking to me. He also said that I deserved it for saving are family from getting called in by the fuzz. So what do you do besides write letters to men you don't know? How old are you anyways? I'm eighteen just turned it._

_Sodapop Curtis_

Those where just the beginning of the letters, they had created a great friendship. Them telling each other things they could tell no one else, not even their families. The letters became more and more every time they would send a letter to one another and soon things started to get intense in their relationship.

Continuing on through the letters Carrie passed one that caught her interest, it was the one where they had become real friends not just pen pals, when the letters told her everything.

_Hi Carrie,_

_It's Soda, today is not very great it was my first battle and it was terrible, I don't want to tell Ponyboy because he might get scared and I don't need him worrying about nothing. It was horrible everything was. My friend I had met that week was killed in front of me, I cried. They say never leave a man behind but does it still count for a dead man? I mean when I saw him fall in front of me I just starred and when the shock and then I ran not knowing if he would live or not, but I didn't see him breathing none. Sorry about the little goriness but I'm just so scared and can't sleep because I keep thinking someone's out to get me. I hate that feeling._

_I got another letter from my ex girlfriend Sandy. She keeps wanting me to be the father of her kid but I aint, she was two-timing me and got pregnant with another mans kid pushing me aside and letting him in. She wants me back but she just wants me to help her with the kid…_

_I Warn you don't get pregnant to soon Carrie, you have time your young and so am I. Just don't rush into things don't grow up to fast._

_Your friend, Sodapop Curtis_

_P.S.- I would really like it if you met the gang I would really appreciate it._

Carrie frowned at this letter. A few letters before he talked about that man that died he was good friends with Soda. How would you handle it if you saw your best friend or just someone you new die in front of your eyes. Tears started to form in Carrie's eyes as she thought about this, but then for the first time since she talked to Sodapop Curtis this thought crossed her mind.

What if he died? What would she do? He was her best friend, she new more than his best friend Steve new about him and that was saying something. Would he make it through the war so she would be able to see him?

That night Carrie cried herself to sleep, they had been writing letters to each other for three years… four years next week. She had not even met him in person, never heard his voice, and never even seen a picture. When they first started writing to each other they decided that they would see each other as a surprise to see what they looked like. She had not even met his family physically, sure they had talked but that was it for now.

----------------------------------------------

R&R


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**I am not S.E. Hinton so I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters. I only own Carried and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------

Soda looked down at his hands that lay in his lap, ever since he got out into battle all he ever did was pray to God he would make it out alive just so he could see Ponyboy smile one more time and to meet Carrie and caress her in his arms. But right now in this point in his life he felt like that was not going to happen. He had not been able to receive a letter from the gang in a month because they where traveling to much. He wanted to be the old Soda who was carefree and happy… but for now that Soda was gone.

All of his friends where dieing and he could not do anything to stop it but try and shoot the people who where firing but that did not always work, he would miss most of the time out of pure rage and the tears in his eyes would make him unfocused.

He would always pray he would go blind so he could not see any more death, but he could still hear it.

All of the friends he made here were dead except one who was dieing at the moment. Sodapop had been in the war for about three years now and had not heard any of the gang's voices or seen their faces for three whole years.

"Ok Sodapop I want you to stand in back, the last time you were in front you had five people killed… on our side." The General screamed ushering Soda to the back of the line who obeyed… he had more of a chance to see Ponyboy and Darry again if he moved to the back.

About five minutes latter they were going out onto their grounds and began the battle, like always Soda hid and cried silently to himself. He only fought when someone tried to kill him or when one of their enemies killed one of his friends.

He heard running in this direction so he hid deeper in a whole he had found not wanting to be seen.

(4 months latter)

Finally he was back at base and was able to receive letters from his friends, which he got plenty of, he dug out Ponyboy's and Carrie's and began to read both.

_Dear Soda,_

_Soda I'm so scared for you! I can't stop crying knowing that you're out battling scares me. I haven't received a letter from you in months and I feel lost Soda please be alive please. I don't know what I would do without you knowing you were gone would make me lose all hope._

_Love Ponyboy Curtis_

Soda whipped a tear from his eye and set the letter down and opened Carrie's.

_Sodapop,_

_You're out fighting right? I hope your fighting instead of dead. If you died I don't know how I would confront your family because I know I would have to do it no matter if I wanted to or not… I would see them for you. I am planning on visiting them soon but it will have to be a couple of months so I can get everything settled with…_

_Well I hope your ok,_

_Carrie_

Soda put his letter down on top of Ponyboy's and stood up to go look for a pen and paper from one of his teammates. Walking a little down the room he saw a man writing a letter and decided it was best to ask him for paper.

Clearing his throat he began to speak. "Um… excuses me do you have any extra paper and a pen or something I can borrow?" Soda asked nicely. The man sitting gave Soda about ten sheets of paper and a pencil. Sitting back down on his bunk Soda began to write:

_Hey Ponyboy._

_I'm all right sorry for scarring you so bad but… I had to go battle and we move around so much I can't get any letters but I am at base right now. But before you get this letter I could be moving around and stuff… Anyway if I you know 'passed away' they would send you my tag and you would get all the letters sent to me back. I love you so much Ponyboy and I will come back._

_Love Sodapop_

_Carrie,_

_Sorry about the wait but I was battling and stuff so I couldn't read my letters. I hope you can meet my family someday they would really appreciate it. To meet a new friend… man Carrie I am so scared. I keep thinking about me dieing and wondering if I will ever be able to make it back home. You know those soldiers that get hurt and all they want to do is get back up and serve their country… I wouldn't do it._

_Sodapop Curtis_

_P.S. Call Ponyboy when you get my letter so he won't freak out._

------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**I am not S.E. Hinton so I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters. I only own Carried and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"What the hell?" Carrie mumbled sitting up from her spot on the bed. Scanning the room she remembered how she went to sleep last night all the memories of Sodapop Curtis rushing back into her brain. Standing up Carrie walked downstairs into her living room and opened the door to see her friend Morgan.

"Hi." She greeted walking inside Carrie's house and sitting down on the black leather couches. "You have been really distant lately… what's up?"

"Sodapop Curtis." Carrie answered sighing while taking a seat next to her friend. "I don't know how I'll survive if I get one letter returned."

"You told me how Soda is and he's going to survive ok." Morgan reassured her friend putting her hand on top of Carrie's. "When is your plain ticket to Tulsa?"

"Next week." Carrie replied sniffling as she tried to keep herself from crying. "I'm going to meet his family."

"Hey, let's go out and party." Morgan exclaimed jumping out of her seat. "Come on let's get drunk! AND LAID!"

"I can take up the first part of your offer." Carrie muttered standing up. "But I don't like the last bit."

"Awesome, Saving yourself for Sodapop's return are we?" Morgan teased winking at her friend but winced when she got smacked. "Ouch. Let's go get pissed."

So Carrie went and had a few beers at a party her friend took her to, then she had a major hang over the next day.

The aroma of pancakes and eggs filled Carrie's nose as she opened her eyes she smiled. Getting up shocked she looked down at her naked body and looked at the edge of the bed and saw a yellow robe.

Slipping the robe on and tying it in front Carrie walked out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen to see a man she pictured Sodapop Curtis to look like cooking her dinner. Running over to him she gave him a kiss on the lips and started to kiss him down his jaw line.

"CARRIE WAKE UP!" a voice screamed into Carrie's ear causing her to start to cry because of her hangover. "Oh I am so sorry honey let me go get you some Advil!"

Carrie opened her eyes and looked around the room and down at her body to see it fully clothed in what she had been wearing the day before. Groaning Carrie stood up and walked over to her closet and picked out a black shirt and a black skirt that went to the middle of her leg.

"I feel depressed." Carrie mumbled to herself and walked into her bathroom and set the clothes down and grabbed a towel when Morgan walked into the room handing her two Advil and a glass of water then left the room to probably go ear or something.

Undressing herself Carrie stepped into the shower and started it turning the tap to warm and soaked her body in the water. When was the last time Sodapop took a shower? Carrie slapped herself in the forehead for thinking such thoughts about her friend. About ten minutes latter Carrie dressed herself and walked down her stairs into her kitchen and grabbed a Ho Ho and ate it.

"You got mail Car!" Morgan exclaimed. "I think one says SODAPOP CURTIS!"

Spitting out her Ho Ho Carrie ran over to Morgan and snatched the letter out of her hand and read the front, not a return letter. Carrie sighed with relief and opened letter and began to read what Sodapop Curtis had to say to Carrie.

_Hey Carrie._

_This is Sodapop… but I figure you already know that. Well I have been feeling really sick lately and this really nice nurse named Jen gave me some medicine and I hope it works. I heard from Darry that you are going to visit soon? I hope you do my family is great! You will really like Ponyboy I think, you dig the same things you know. You are like the female him kind of in some ways and I think that's why I like you so much._

_Sodapop Curtis_

Carrie glared at the letter feeling a pang of jealousy at this nurse Jen, she didn't even know Sodapop and she got to meet him and Carrie did not? Walking over to her kitchen counter she set the letter down and Morgan put her hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"What's wrong hun?" Morgan asked quietly.

"I don't want him to fall in love… when he hasn't even met me." Carrie answered truthfully and hugged her friend.

------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _**I am not S.E. Hinton so I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters. I only own Carried and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------

Carrie stepped out of her car examining the house before her, they're where cracks in the paint and the ceiling needed to be redone and the grass needed to be cut?

But none of that mattered to Carrie, she was the kind of Soc that did not care about anything and she refused to let people get to her about it.

Opening the gate and walking through the yard she let out a shaky breath and continued up the stairs to the front door of the little house. Knocking on the door she heard one people fighting in the background to who should answer it and finally a boy with reddish brown hair and gray/green eyes, he looked about eighteen.

"Hello, can I help you?" the boy asked giving Carrie a confused look, one because he never seen her before and two because she is a Soc.

"Is this the Curtis residence?" Carrie questioned smiling at the teen. He nodded his head 'yes' and Carrie squealed in delight and hugged the boy in front of her. "I'm Carrie!"

"Carrie!" he exclaimed. "Come in! Wow you sure are prettier than I expected. Oh if you didn't know I'm Ponyboy."

"Thanks Ponyboy, aren't you a cutie if I do say so myself." Ponyboy blushed sending Carrie into a fit of giggles. "So… when do I met the 'Gang'?"

"Oh soon they'll be coming round here latter." Ponyboy replied smiling. "Hey Darry get in here we have a guest!"

The twenty-four year old walked into the room curiously and smiled when he saw Carrie, not knowing who she was he looked at her curiously.

"Hi Darry!" Carrie greeted. "I'm Carrie."

"Carrie, phone Carrie?" Darry laughed and hugged Carrie. "Wow Sodapop really does attract girls."

Laughing Carrie scanned the room when two boys walked in laughing but stopped when they saw Carrie.

"Guy this is Carrie." Ponyboy informed them. "This is Steve and this is Two-Bit."

They both smiled at Carrie and she smiled back. Sticking out her hand to both men they shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Well Sodapop really does attract beautiful woman." Steve sighed rolling his eyes over dramatically Carrie giggled blushing slightly.

"Of course he does he's Sodapop Curtis!" Two-Bit exclaimed smiling at Carrie. "But if I do say so myself you're the pretties doll yet."

"I'm a… doll." Carrie chuckled blushing again. "Wow Sodapop was right, I really do like you guys!"

"What's not to like?" Steve complained flexing his muscles.

"Don't get to full of yourself Steve!" Carrie laughed. "Your cute, but not that cute."

"You used cute twice that means I'm… uh two times as cute!" Carrie raised her eyebrows and just chose to ignore him. "Yes but I am engaged to a lovely woman who should be over today!"

"Really? What's her name?" asked Carrie interested; he was Sodapop's best friend.

"Her name is Fall and she is beautiful!" Steve shouted. "I LOVE her to death!"

"I want to meet her!" Carrie stated giggling. "We could talk!"

"Yeah… she could use a girl to talk to around here I mean she has other girls but yeah." Steve smiled cheesely. "Yeah you can talk about girl stuff…"

"Steve heh that's what girls are good at." Carrie chuckled turning back to Ponyboy and cocking her head to the side. "You look so different from when Sodapop explained how you looked four years ago, golly I sure hope Soda looks like you. You sure are handsome."

"Trust us. Sodapop is the best looking guy in Tulsa." Two-bit put his hands in the air as if she was not going to believe him. "No doubt you will like him hun."

"I think… even if he was the ugliest man on Earth." Carrie paused earning everyone's ears. "I think I would love him anyway."

"Your better than Sandy!" Steve exclaimed hugging Carrie tightly. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I thought you were engaged honey?" asked Carrie laughing.

------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: OWN ONLY CARRIE AND PLOT!

* * *

"So… there like she men?" Carrie laughed at Steve who tried to understand what I do not know what they where talking about. "Don't laugh, your not making sense anymore!"**

"I didn't think you understood what we where talking about in the first place." Carrie stated walking over to Ponyboy who was reading. "Honey, why don't you go out to the movies or something?"

"When I'm done with this chapter Car." Ponyboy mumbled non-chantilly. "I'm just to caught up in this chapter."

"Ok hun, but you really need to go get some air." Carrie stood and took the paper from Darryl's hand's that was sitting in his chair. "Go with Ponyboy to the movies, I'll stay home and sit by the phone."

"But I was reading that." Darry protested grabbing the paper out of Carrie's hand and reading again. "When Pony's done reading I'll go."

"Steve can you go pick up some groceries for me?" asked Carrie grabbing a list off the fridge. Steve nodded his head and took the list from Carrie scanning. "Don't worry about the money, here babe."

"Thanks Carrie." Steve grabbed his keys and left in his truck.

"Baby do you know where Johnnycake is?" Carrie called to Ponyboy who was putting his book down.

"With his girlfriend, stop worrying." Ponyboy replied putting on his sweater. "Dar and I are leaving, don't burn the house down!"

"Ok!" Carrie rushed over to the two and began busying herself checking their clothes for wholes and such. "Ponyboy, I'm going to have to bye you a larger sweater. What color do you want?"

"Blue or green I really don't care." Ponyboy walked out the door and him and Darry got into the car.

"So many men, so little time." Carrie mumbled walking into the kitchen and starting to fix dinner.

About an hour latter Steve walked back into the house and set down the groceries on the table. After five times going in and out him and Carrie started to put them away in the cabinets.

"So Fall is coming over latter, she said that she wants you to get out of the house and met a guy." Steve muttered opening a Cool Whip and eating it with his fingers. "You really need a guy in your life Carrie, you need to feel love its really wonderful."

"I can't Steve." Carrie looked Steve in the eyes and sighed. "I'm in love with Sodapop, I will wait until he comes or goes."

"I know but you need to get laid or GO OUT!" Steve laughed at Carrie who rolled her eyes. "Go out and get drunk baby it's ok… Sodapop ain't gonna get hurt."

"Steve you don't understand." Carrie felt tears coming to her eyes and she rubbed them to stop them from falling. "When I go out I think of Sodapop seeing things here. When I look at the sky I think of Soda looking at it at the same time. I can't do anything without thinking of him. I think I am obsessed with a man I NEVER met before in my life Steve."

The two heard a car door slam and they looked at the door where Ponyboy and Darry came in laughing and screaming.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Steve asked confused. Carrie hearing the timer for the food to come out of the oven walked over and held the pot in her hand.

"Sodapop's coming BACK!" Ponyboy and Darry shouted hugging Steve who joined in the screaming.

Carrie dropped her pot and ran over to Ponyboy and hugged him tightly and it all turned into a group hugging jumping place, kind of looks like a mosh pit.

* * *

R&R dun dun dun... I try to make my reviewers happy...


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: OWN ONLY CARRIE AND PLOT!**

**Ok I know that this is not much but I just wanted to update so you people know that I am TRYING to finda good way to head this story and I can't pick the right one!**

**So I am going to ask you a few questions AFTER you have read the story :)**

_**I also have a question!** **Do you guys want me to make a site where you could see all the characters and such like Carrie and Fall and the outsiders crew as adults? I can do that just tell me!**_

**

* * *

**"So, you're really going to meet The Sodapop Curtis Carrie how do you feel?" Ponyboy joked putting his half full/empty beer bottle in front of Carrie's face as a microphone. (A/N: This is 4 years since a year after the outsiders so the characters are 5 years older from the outsiders!)

"I feel absolutely excited!" Carrie exclaimed drunkenly causing all the guys in the room to laugh. Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, Ponyboy, Carrie, Fall (Steve's Finance), and Darry where all drunk. "I think I'm going to blow him when he comes back!"

Everyone laughed stupidly and took another swing at their drinks laughing again.

"Soda will L-O-V-E that welcome back present." Two-Bit chuckled. "I want some to baby. If I leave tomorrow and come back the next day will you blow me two?"

"No!" Carrie answered. "Because Soda has a bigger one!"

Dally burst out laughing and stood up and pointed at Two-Bit.

"Drop your pants." Dally order Two-bit who went into a fit of giggles. "Ok every guy line up DROP your pants and let Fall and Carrie decide who's bigger!"

Fall and Carrie looked at each other and grinned shouting, "DON'T LEAVE US HANGING! COME ON!"

-------------------------------------------------------------o

"I can't believe you dropped your pants Ponyboy." Carrie laughed at Ponyboy who was treating his hangover. "Ah good times."

"You got me drunk you child molester." Ponyboy argued grinning.

"I'm not a molester, your nineteen you a legal adult and are aloud to screw anyone over twenty!" Carrie kissed Ponyboy's cheek and walked into the living room where Two-Bit and Dally lay on the couch. Walking over to the two she jumped on Two-Bit's lap and got comfortable and cuddled up in his arms in a brotherly hug.

"My head hurts Zoom." Two-Bit groaned poking Carrie's head. "I hope Sodapop gets home soon."

"He might not be happy." Carrie whispered. "You see those soldiers that are back from the war everywhere, they looks so depressed."

"I know… I don't think I'm going to be able to fight Soc's anymore when Soda comes back." Two-Bit stated. "Sodapop might get depressed or something."

"Two-Bit." Carrie mumbled looking into his blue eyes. "I love him."

"I know." He smiled at Carrie and she just pouted. "What's wrong doll face?"

"What if he fell in love? With like a nurse or something?" Carrie brought her hands to her eyes and began to cry softly. "I don't think I would be able to make it if he didn't love me back Two-Bit."

Two-Bit just pulled her into his chest closer and let her cry into his shoulder. He patted her back sympathetically and let her fall asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to Ponyboy's room where he was read at his desk. Two-Bit placed Carrie on the bed while Ponyboy watched him leave quietly then smiled down at Carrie.

* * *

**Ok I have 3 ways I could head the story and you have to tell me which way you think is best:**

1. Sodapop falls in love with the nurse and Ponyboy helps Carrie through her loss of Sodapop

2. The letter was given a day early and Sodapop really passed away BECAUSE Sodapop really is supposed to die... and Ponyboy helps Carrie through loss...

3. Sodapop falls in love with Carrie which would be simple and boring I think but its ur choise

**_I also have a question! _Do you guys want me to make a site where you could see all the characters and such like Carrie and Fall and the outsiders crew as adults? I can do that just tell me!  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS:**

Kal's Gal, iluvtxcowboiz26, BlackLightningDX, icy-dropletz, darkravenx0, JenniferLongo, cutiepiepink angel, and Hahukum Konn. I know I had more but I think I deleted them :(


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am not S.E. Hinton I do not own the outsiders, I only own Carrie and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------

"ROCKING AROUND THE CHRISTMAS TREE!" Carrie sang at the top of her lungs running through the entire house waking everyone.

"SHUT UP!" Carrie heard Ponyboy screech in his room. "IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!"

"But I'm bored Ponyboy." She complained lightly fuming. "I want to do something fun."

"Go to sleep." Darry called, his voice muffled from his head in the pillow.

"But I want to do something." She muttered pouting her lip at the wall, which obviously was not going to help her out. "I really want to do something instead of sleeping all day."

Carrie smiled gratefully when Steve entered the house smiling widely. She ran over to him and embraced him in a large hug that he returned to her awkwardly.

"You saved my life Steven Randle el… el?" Carrie told him while he just gave her a confused look. "Where's my lovely fall?"

"Oh she's outside in the car still…" he told the girl but stopped when she ran outside and hugged Fall who laughed at her.

"Want to go shopping?" asked Carrie who giggled. "I really need to blow off some steam and I want to buy you stuff and buy everyone stuff!"

"Are you drunk?" Fall asked laughing at the girl who was now spinning in the front yard.

"Nope just had a lot of coffee!" Carrie yelped while opening Steve's car door and sitting in the passenger seat while waving at Fall to hurry up.

After telling Steve goodbye, Fall and Carrie left to a small mall in the Soc territory.

---------------------------------

At the mall Carrie and Fall walked around, arms linked. Going into name brand stores and buying presents for all the guys and themselves. The styles seemed to be changing from the 60's into more bright clothing colors.

Carrie giggled to herself when she saw a lingerie store; she poked Fall's shoulder and pointed at the little place. Smiling they both walked into the store searching for some expensive undergarments.

"I think you should get something really sexy for Steve." Carrie suggested winking at Fall. "When's the last time you had a really wild night?"

"Oh lord. A while now." Fall replied in a sad voice. "We've both been so busy, now that Soda's coming back. I'm so happy."

"Have you ever met Sodapop?" asked Carrie her eyes shrinking slightly.

"Sadly I haven't, but that's going to change soon." Fall smiled causing Carrie to chuckle.

Twenty minutes later and the two both bought lingerie, deciding to leave the mall they carried the six bags they had to the car and drove back to the Curtis household.

---------------------------------

Opening the gate to the Curtis house, Carrie and Fall walked up to the door struggling to keep the six bags from falling out of their hands. Entering the house the two saw Two Bit sitting down on the floor singing, Ponyboy dancing which was oddly out of place, and Steve cooking.

The only thing that would be normal occurring in the house was Two Bit singing, but he was singing a poppy romantic love song. Fall's eye twitched as she watched her soon to be husband with an apron on whistling to himself, flipping whatever he was making over.

Carrie coughed to make herself noticed and all the guys stopped what they where doing and turned to the two girls standing in the doorframe.

"Hey Carrie… Fall…" Ponyboy greeted turning crimson from embarrassment. "Um we just… where um were cleaning."

"You call dancing cleaning Ponyboy?" Fall questioned in amusement.

"Well you see." Two Bit began standing up from the couch to tell us their story. "Carrie wasn't here this morning, and shoot she's usually always here to clean and make breakfast. So since she wasn't around Steve, Ponyboy, and me decided we'd do what she does. And well when Carrie cleans she dances and sings, then when she's cooking she wears that apron and whistles!"

"I completely understand." Carrie stated laughing when Steve started screaming that his food was on fire.

"I'll go help the needy." Fall said rolling her eyes and walking over to Steve. "The reason why Carrie cooks Steve is because she knows how to!"

"Where's Darry at? He doesn't have work today." Carrie asked Ponyboy raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Not really sure." Ponyboy answered shrugging his shoulders. "He got up, got dressed really fast, said he needed to go and ran out the door."

"Works been a little to hard on him this past week." Carrie shook her head in disbelief before picking up a broom that was lying on the floor and beginning to sweep. "Ponyboy if your trying to be me you have to dance with the broom not just dance."

"Darn it, I new I was missing something." Ponyboy said in fake anger.

Carrie giggled, hearing the door open behind her she turned and saw Darry. The smile she had given him soon turned into a frown when he looked ready to faint.

-------------------------------------------------

**Wow. Its been forever since I've updated this. Well R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not S.E. Hinton I do not own the outsiders, I only own Carrie and the plot.

**SodaNDallysgrl410-** Well who knows what I'm planning on doing besides me **smiles evilly** just keep reading and it might shock you.

**mushs-grl13-** Aw its nice to have new reviewers. I'm updating the previous chapters though cause there was a lot of grammar errors and I really need to fix them. Sorry you had to read that though. But keep reading you're going to be surprised, well I hope you will.

**Lintucuiel-** Oh I know and I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes, but I was way younger when I started the story. But I'm out to fix them now!

**iheartponyboy33**- Aw why would I want to make Darry sick though? He's gone through so much trouble taking care of Ponyboy and Sodapop.

------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Darry?" asked Carrie stepping over to the twenty four year old. "Something happen at work?"

Darry shook his head 'no' and walked more into the room, sitting in his chair that used to belong to his father. At that moment everyone stood still, looking at the American war suit on the man standing in the doorway. Carrie's eyes started to water, not knowing who he was it was either good or bad. When she looked over to Ponyboy he stood up tears spilling from his eyes when he ran into the young soldiers arms.

"Sodapop I thought you'd never come home!" Ponyboy sobbed into his suit. Sodapop brought his arms to the back of his brothers' head, also crying. "They said you where coming back but I didn't believe them."

"Ponyboy I told you I'd come back. I promised." Sodapop cried squeezing his brother tighter. "I promised."

Carrie felt weak at her knees; she put her hand against the wall to keep herself balanced. This was the man she sent letters to for three years, he was the man she fell in love with. Starting to cry she brought her hand to her face watching as he held Ponyboy.

Two Bit now stood finally recovering from the shock and rushed over to join the hug with Ponyboy, causing Sodapop to chuckle. Next Steve came up, hugging Soda from the side and laughing out of happiness.

"I new you would come back." Steve choked out, starting to cry.

When the three of them all finished squeezing Sodapop to death they all backed away to take him in slightly. He looked different older and wiser, his hair was shorter, the same height but not as lanky, his bright eyes were slightly duller, and he had a few cuts on his face.

While the boys asked Sodapop questions he looked ahead at Carrie who had now stopped crying and composed herself. He smiled to himself, ignoring the guys and walked over to Carrie slowly stopping a few feet in front of her.

Sodapop was a few good inches taller than her so she had to look up to see his face.

"I-I don't know what to say." He whispered to her nervously. "You are really beautiful Carrie."

She smiled up at him before tackling him into a hug. Sodapop put his arms around her waist burry his head into her neck taking in her scent. Carrie was the woman he fell in love with, through letters.

Not being able to wait any longer Sodapop pulled out of the hug, staring into Carrie's eyes first before softly kissing her lips.

A loud applause erupted from the guys following claps and a loud happy shriek from Fall.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Sodapop stated to Carrie who shook her head in objection.

"I know how long." She whispered before pulling him down into another kiss, bringing her hand to his cheek and resting it.

----------------------------------------

**Wow. It's been forever since I've updated this. Well R&R.**


End file.
